Many industrial tasks require workers to assume some risk of danger. For example, working at great heights is sometimes required when constructing tall buildings. Working on bridge maintenance also may require some individuals to assume some risk of injury. Some jobs require workers to be suspended from a helicopter or from some structure as they perform their tasks and duties. Also, many people enjoy recreational activities in which danger may be present. Examples of such recreational activities may include spelunking, rock climbing, and mountain climbing.
Both workers, who must work at such great heights, and the employers who employ them have an interest in protecting the lives and bodies of these employees. Injury results not only in high medical costs, but also costs in reputation and quality of life. People who recreate in dangerous manners also desire protection, should they take a misstep or should some debris fall upon them, causing them to lose their footing.
Fall-protection devices permit people to minimize the risk of injury when they engage is dangerous work or recreational activities. These fall-protection devices may therefore minimize the cost a business must assume when undertaking these types of business activities. And individuals who enjoy the thrill of partaking in recreational activities that have some risk of injury due to fall can do so while minimizing such risks by using these fall-protection safety devices.